


SIADAJ ZA KÓŁKIEM

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	SIADAJ ZA KÓŁKIEM

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341701) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Dean zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do motelowego pokoju z twarzą czerwoną z gniewu. Sam spojrzał na niego spod ręcznika, wciąż susząc sobie włosy.  
\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał.  
\- Samochód zniknął! Stał zaparkowany zaraz z przodu i teraz go nie ma! – krzyknął Dean. – Ktoś mi podpieprzył moją dziecinkę!  
Sam zawiesił sobie ręcznik na szyi i skrzywił się.  
\- Hej. Spokojnie, najpierw musimy…  
\- Musimy co? – Dean przeorał sobie palcami włosy. – Zgłosić to na policję? Ma fałszywe tablice, Sam! Sprawdzą je i jesteśmy udupieni.  
\- Tak, wiem, ja tylko… - Sam założył koszulę i podniósł się z łóżka. – Przemyślmy to, okej? Może parking ma kamerę.  
\- Cholera, jeśli otworzą bagażnik, mamy przesrane – jęknął Dean przesuwając sobie dłonią po ustach. – Zapomnij o tych gadających domach czy co tam do diabła dzieje się w tym głupim mieście. Musimy odzyskać Impalę tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
Sam odetchnął przez nos.  
\- Dean, to nie są gadające domy, mówiłem ci, to…  
Po pokoju echem rozniosło się głośne pukanie. Dean i Sam ucichli, jednocześnie zwracając głowy w stronę drzwi.  
\- Poprosiłeś Bobby`ego o pomoc w tej sprawie? – warknął cicho Dean.  
\- Nie – Sam przełknął. – Czy to mógłby być Cas?  
Kolejne pukanie, tym razem głośniejsze.  
Dean pokręcił głową.  
\- Anioły nie pukają – sięgnął po broń wsuniętą za pasek dżinsów. Sam podniósł swoją spłaszczoną poduszkę i wyciągnął ząbkowany nóż.  
Winchesterowie ustawili się po obu stronach drzwi, Dean zajął miejsce z dłonią na klamce. Szepnął bezgłośnie do Sama: RAZ. DWA…  
Na TRZY Dean gwałtownie otwarł drzwi i wycelował broń w…  
\- Cześć chłopaki – jakiś facet, wysoki, z ciemnymi włosami i jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, uniósł zatłuszczoną papierową torbę. – Śniadanie?

 

\- Nie jesteś samochodem – powiedział Dean chyba po raz dziesiąty. – Jesteś FACETEM.  
Chłopak spojrzał sponad swego styropianowego pojemnika z biszkoptami i sosem, po czym jakby z głębokim namysłem oblizał swoją widelcołyżkę. Siedział odprężony na krawędzi łóżka Deana, zginając długie nogi.  
\- Teraz jestem facetem – spojrzał na siebie, na swoje ciało ubrane w całości na czarno: czarne buty, czarne dżinsy, czarną koszulkę pod czarną skórzaną kurtką. – Ale zeszłej nocy byłem Chevroletem Impalą rocznik 1967, którą ty – pokazał na Deana swoim plastikowym sztućcem – znałeś jako Dziecinkę.  
Bezradny Dean zwrócił się do młodszego brata, otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby nie był w stanie sformułować słów.  
\- Nie pytaj mnie – powiedział nieznajomy wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mam pojęcia. W jednej chwili jestem samochodem, tak, jak zawsze, a w następnej mam ludzkie ciało. Do tego, jak sądzę, całkiem niezłe, ale jednak.  
\- Oż do kurwy nędzy – stęknął Dean.  
\- Dean, a co, jeśli on mówi prawdę? – zapytał ostrożnie Sam. – Klątwa antropomorficzna mogłaby wyjaśniać, dlaczego te wszystkie ofiary twierdziły, iż rozmawiały z rzeczami, które, wiesz, nie powinny gadać.  
\- Nie. Nie. Nie – Dean pokręcił głową gapiąc się na nowoprzybyłego. – Domy nie zamieniają się w wielkie, wściekłe kobiety i nie duszą ludzi. Motory nie biją dzieciaków w ciemnych alejkach. A moja dziecinka nie jest jakimś… - niewyraźnie wskazał gestem na mężczyznę na łóżku, który wciąż zajadał ze smakiem. – Jakimś…  
Dziecinka przełknął i wskazał na leżącą przy nim na łóżku papierową torbę.  
\- Chłopaki, naprawdę nie zamierzacie tego jeść?  
\- Jakimś pierdolonym świrem! – wykrztusił wreszcie Dean.  
\- To naprawdę dobre. To znaczy, jest to pierwsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zjadłem, ale myślę, że to wspaniałe.  
\- Mówię tylko – powiedział Sam – że to teoria. Powinniśmy to sprawdzić.  
\- Jak? – warknął Dean.  
\- To łatwe – Dziecinka wytarł usta papierową serwetką. Wyjął z kurtki lewe ramię i odsłonił jego wewnętrzną stronę. Widniały tam dwa zestawy inicjałów, wyryte w skórze niczym biała blizna: S.W. & D.W. – Już od dawna tam są – powiedział miękko, przenosząc spojrzenie na Deana. – Znam was od czasu, zanim się urodziliście.  
\- Czyżby? – powiedział Dean i choć zamierzał zawrzeć w tym wyzwanie, wyszło mu trochę z zadyszką.  
Dziecinka potaknął.  
\- Pamiętam wszystko, co się nam przydarzyło – z zamyśleniem skinął głową. – Powiedzieć wam coś, co tylko ja mógłbym wiedzieć?  
Dean szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał przez ramię na brata, który wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Na przykład co?  
\- Na przykład zeszły tydzień w Wichita – powiedział Dziecinka z podejrzanym uśmiechem.  
\- Wichita? – Sam ściągnął brwi. – W Wichita nic się nie wydarzyło. Dean zostawił mnie w pralni, potem poszliśmy na lunch, a potem ruszyliśmy w drogę. Nic…  
Dean długo i przeciągle chrząknął. Sam obdarzył go zmieszanym uniesieniem brwi. Dziecinka wyszczerzył się.  
\- Dean potrzebował trochę czasu dla siebie.  
Zajęło to kilka sekund, ale Dziecinka zobaczył chwilę, w której sedno dotarło do mózgu Sama. Sam wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.  
\- No wiesz! Chłopie!  
\- Co? – kwęknął Dean, całą swoją postawą udając ignorancję, chociaż twarz miał jaskrawo czerwoną.  
\- Ja śpię w tym samochodzie! JEM w nim!  
\- Szklane domy, Sam – powiedział Dziecinka przeciągle. – Nie zapominaj o zeszłym roku w Vermont.  
\- Vermont? – Dean w zamyśleniu przewracał oczami, wreszcie odwrócił się do Sama. – Czyli ten zapach to nie był mocz jelenia?!  
Sam przez chwilę otwierał usta.  
\- Cóż, ty odsypiałeś tamten wstrząs – wydusił z siebie – a ja jechałem 10 godzin bez postoju, i tak, może butelka, której użyłem, jakby się… wychlapała. Trochę.  
\- Sam, taką bombę się wyrzuca, gdy tylko skończysz! Nie trzymaj w moim samochodzie butelek ze szczynami!  
\- To była jedyna, jaką miałem! Myślałem, że mogę jej potrzebować później!  
\- Ty głupi sukin…  
Dziecinka zaśmiał się i patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby byli najlepszym meczem tenisa, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- To znaczy, że teraz mi wierzycie?  
Dean rzucił bratu ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zdaje się, że musimy – spojrzał na torbę z jedzeniem wciąż leżącą obok Dziecinki. – Skąd właściwie wziąłeś kasę na śniadanie?  
Dziecinka sięgnął do przedniej kieszeni dżinsów unosząc się nieco, by wcisnąć dłoń w ciasną przestrzeń, po czym wyciągnął garść ćwierćdolarówek.  
\- Zostawiłeś dużo drobniaków w stojaku na kubek – powiedział.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dobra. To tylko… Nieważne. Chodźmy, Sam. Musimy wynająć samochód i zorientować się, kto przeklina te wszystkie rzeczy.  
Dziecinka wstał, wycierając sobie dłonie o uda.  
\- Pozwólcie mi pójść z wami. Mogę pomóc.  
Dean zdawał się gotów rzucić komentarzem, jaki to pomocny okazał się do tej pory, ale zanim zdołał to zrobić, między nich wszedł Sam.  
\- Dzięki, ale to by mogło być niebezpieczne. Nie wiemy, jak daleko to wszystko sięga.  
\- Tak, i dochodzi do tego ten mały szczegół, że każdy ożywiony obiekt zaatakował swego właściciela – stwierdził Dean zrzędliwie.   
Słysząc to Dziecinka ściągnął usta.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja…? – parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. – Dean, nigdy nie mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. To dzięki tobie się toczę – wbił w Deana spojrzenie jasne niczym reflektory. – I to, cholera, dość dosłownie.  
Jeśli Dean znalazł na to jakąś odpowiedź, zatrzymał ją dla siebie, szurając obutą stopą i zerkając niepewnie na drzwi.  
\- Zostań tu. Miej zamknięte drzwi. Nie rób niczego dziwnego.  
\- Na przykład oddychaj? – Dziecinka uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Gdy Dean i Sam wyszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi na klucz, Sam wymruczał do brata.  
\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy go tu samotnie zostawiać? A co, jeśli mu odbije i zacznie nas ścigać?  
\- Nie wiem – odparł gburowato Dean. – Jakoś mu… wierzę, kiedy mówi, że nie zamierza nas dorwać.  
Sam wykrzywił usta w pełne namysłu, odwrócone U.  
\- Ha. Niepodobne to do ciebie, byś od razu ufał czemuś paranormalnemu.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że mu ufam, sądzę tylko, że gdyby chciał nas przyskrzynić, to mógł to zrobić wcześniej. Miejmy to już z głowy, okej?  
Założyli plecaki i ruszyli w stronę miejscowego oddziału Hertza, który minęli zeszłej nocy.

 

Rozmowa z sąsiadami zmarłych ujawniła kilka kłopotliwych faktów: po pierwsze, wyglądało na to, że obie ofiary do szaleństwa uwielbiały rzeczy, które je później zabiły. Uduszona kobieta, której dom zniknął w nocy, razem z fundamentami, była zwariowanym majsterkowiczem i stale coś przerabiała. Chłopak, który jeździł motorem po całym mieście – ale który to motor tajemniczo zniknął z miejsca zbrodni – w każdy weekend pracował nad swoim Schwinnem, po każdej wypłacie dodając nowe, modne dzwonki i gwizdki. I obie ofiary chodziły do sklepu z narzędziami prowadzonego przez przygarbioną starą kobietę z bardzo zębatym uśmiechem.  
\- Czy to nie ten sklep, do którego wstąpiłeś zeszłej nocy po drodze do miasta? – zapytał Deana Sam, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu ostatniego świadka.  
\- Potrzebowałem oleju silnikowego – skrzywił się Dean. – Myślisz, że ta stara zdzira dorzuca swoim klientom coś ekstra? Do każdego zakupu worek złego uroku gratis?  
\- Może – Sam sprawdził zegarek. – Robi się późno. Sklep jest już zamknięty. Kończymy na dzisiaj?  
\- Tak, miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nasz nowy gość nie wpakował się w kłopoty – wymamrotał Dean wyprowadzając ich wynajętą Hondę na ulicę.  
Wrócili do motelu i znaleźli w pokoju całkowity chlew składający się z pisemek porno, pustych buteleczek, papierów po burgerach i map rozwleczonych po podłodze i każdej płaskiej powierzchni. Dziecinka siedział po hindusku na podłodze, opierając się plecami o szafę, bez koszulki, i sprawdzał niski poziom wódki w butelce.  
\- Hej – powiedział do dwóch oszołomionych Winchesterów, gdy ci weszli, miażdżąc butami ten śmietnik. – Zapraszam na imprezę.  
\- Co to u licha jest? – szczeknął Dean.  
\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że wkrótce zmienicie mnie z powrotem. Nie chciałem przegapić tych wszystkich ludzkich rzeczy, których nigdy nie będę miał okazji zrobić – Dziecinka spojrzał na Deana nabiegłymi krwią oczami. – Nie sądzę, bym mógł się upić. Wciąż próbuję, ale chyba nie działa. Czuję się tylko trochę powolny i smutny. Czy to tak ma być?  
\- Czasami. Rusz się – Sam złapał go za łokieć i łagodnie pomógł wstać. – Myślę, że to czas na twój pierwszy zimny prysznic.  
\- Ty mnie nigdy nie myjesz. Tylko Dean to robi – wymamrotał ciemnowłosy facet.  
\- Nikt nikogo nie będzie mył! Jeśli możesz kupić cały monopolowy, to wymyślisz, jak użyć kostki mydła – rzucił Dean.  
Dziecinka wykrzywił się w stronę Deana.  
\- Lubiłeś mnie tylko wtedy, gdy nie mogłem ci się odciąć – powiedział, zrzucił dłoń Sama i trzaskając drzwiami zamknął się samotnie w łazience.  
Sam patrzył za nim, po czym zwrócił na Deana wzrok, w którym po równo widniała troska i wyrzut.  
\- Chłopie, kto by powiedział, że Impala jest taka szurnięta? – Dean złapał plastikowy kosz na śmieci i zaczął zgarniać wszystko ze swojego łóżka. Z łazienki usłyszeli pisk prysznica i wodę uderzającą o płytki.  
\- Odpuść mu trochę, Dean. Pamiętam, jakie to było dziwne przejść od bycia człowiekiem do półświadomym samochodem – Sam aż zadrżał na wspomnienie ostatniego wygłupu Gabriela – ale z obiektu nieożywionego stać się nagle człowiekiem z umysłem, wspomnieniami i uczuciami? To musi być trudne.  
Dean wyprostował się i gestem pokazał na mini buteleczkę po whisky.  
\- Co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić? Głaskać go, kochać i nazywać Dziecinką?  
\- Chcę, byś traktował go jak człowieka – powiedział Sam – bo, czy to ci się podoba, czy nie, teraz nim jest.  
Dean pochylił głowę i wrócił do zbierania śmieci.  
\- Nie na długo, jeśli mam w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia.  
\- Tak, wiem – Sam westchnął. – Tym więcej mamy powodów, by okazać mu trochę uprzejmości. To znaczy, spójrz tylko, co on wyprawia – kopnął papierki i butelki u stóp. – Zjadł ohydne żarcie, oglądał dziwne porno i pił, aż nie mógł ustać prosto. Brzmi znajomo?  
\- Weź przestań, ja nie…  
\- Dean, on cię naśladuje. Jesteś dla niego wzorem ludzkiego zachowania – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Więc postaraj się być dobrym.  
Prysznic zakończył się głośnym piskiem zakręcanego kranu, a Dean zamarł, zanim znalazł ripostę. Dziecinka wyłonił się z łazienki w czarnych bokserkach, trzymając resztę ubrania w ramionach. Spojrzał na Deana, który wciąż stał z kłębem śmieci w ręku.  
\- Przepraszam za ten syf – zamruczał cicho Dziecinka. – I że wykorzystałem na maksa te skradzione karty kredytowe, które znalazłem w twojej torbie – wyłowił Visę z kieszeni dżinsów i podał ją Samowi, który wziął ją gwałtownie, kiwając głową. – Chyba nadal jestem temperamentną suką – powiedział, wzruszając z rezygnacją ramionami.   
Dean skrzywił się. „Temperamentna suka” było jego ulubionym epitetem, którego używał, gdy Impala się narowiła. Tysiące razy szeptał to w głąb silnika Dziecinki. I za każdym razem Impala mrucząc wracała do życia.  
Oblizał usta.  
\- Jesteś, ale w dobry sposób – powiedział. – Wiesz o tym?  
Niebieskie oczy pochwyciły jego wzrok i złagodniały.  
\- Wiem.  
Dean wytrzymał kilka chwil gapienia się porównywalnych tylko z jego współzawodnictwem z Castielem. Wtedy Sam odchrząknął.  
\- Chłopaki, teraz chyba powinniśmy trochę odpocząć – powiedział.  
Dziecinka zerknął na przestrzeń pomiędzy dwoma motelowymi łóżkami i przygryzł dolną wargę.  
\- To ja się prześpię na podłodze.  
Sam rzucił Deanowi spojrzenie, które mówiło (i Dean jedynie z grubsza tłumaczył z Wredzińskiego): DEAN, JEŚLI POZWOLISZ TWOJEMU SAMOCHODOWI-BĘDĄCEMU-CZŁOWIEKIEM SPĘDZIĆ PIERWSZĄ LUDZKĄ NOC NA BRUDNEJ MOTELOWEJ PODŁODZE, TO OFCJALNIE OKAŻE SIĘ, ŻE NIE MASZ SERCA, A JA BĘDĘ CIĘ SUROWO OCENIAŁ AŻ DO TWOJEJ SMIERCI.  
Na co Dean odpowiedział wyrazem twarzy, który, jak miał nadzieję, Sam odczytał jako: ODPIERDOL SIĘ.  
Sam spojrzał martwo na brata, po czym zwrócił się do Dziecinki.  
\- Możesz spać ze mną, to nic takiego.  
\- Och, Sam – Dziecinka zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Nie obraź się, ale chwilowo obaj jesteśmy dość duzi – była to prawda. Dziecinka był niemal równie wysoki, co Sam, i tak samo zbudowany. Dean aż ścierpł próbując sobie wyobrazić ich obu ściśniętych razem w jednym łóżku.  
Dean przez chwilę bawił się powietrzem w ustach, po czym wypuścił je pospiesznie.  
\- Możesz dołączyć do mnie – powiedział, pocierając przymknięte oczy kciukiem i palcem środkowym. Czuł ból głowy zaczynający mu się gdzieś za oczodołami.  
Dziecinka uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć usta miał zamknięte.  
\- To już bardziej mi pasuje.

 

Dean leżał na plecach, gapiąc się w sufit i słuchając warkotliwego chrapania Sama dobiegającego z łóżka obok. Dziecinka promieniował ciepłem po jego prawej stronie, niczym maska samochodu latem. Materac ugiął się i Dean kątem oka złapał nieziemskie spojrzenie Dziecinki.  
\- Patrzysz na mnie, jak śpię? – zapytał. – Jesteś gorszy od Casa.  
\- Ty nie śpisz – wykazał Dziecinka. – Rozmyślasz. Spałeś we mnie zbyt wiele razy, abym nie umiał zauważyć różnicy.  
Dean mrugnął parokrotnie.  
\- Okej, to po prostu brzmi okropnie – zachichotał Dziecinka, a Dean uśmiechnął się w ciemność.  
Minęła chwila ciszy, przerywana tylko odległym trąbieniem ciężarówki na autostradzie.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – zapytał Dean ściszonym głosem.  
\- Strzelaj – Dziecinka oparł głowę na pięści i przylgnął wzrokiem do profilu Deana.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że nie jesteś po czterdziestce?  
\- Ponieważ, Dean – powiedział Dziecinka przeciągle – utrzymywałeś mnie w dobrej formie.  
\- Masz cholerną rację – Dean nie umiał do końca ukryć dumy w głosie.  
Dłoń Dziecinki, ciepła niczym nagrzany słońcem metal, przesunęła się niepewnie po nadgarstku Deana.  
\- Czy teraz ja mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Dean odwrócił głowę na płaskiej poduszce i napotkał wzrok Dziecinki. Przełknął.  
\- Pytanie za pytanie.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem gorszy od Castiela? – zapytał niskim, kuszącym obietnicami głosem, niczym warkot silnika na drugim biegu.  
Dean otwarł szerzej oczy i oblizał usta. Czekał, żeby to pytanie padło. Ponieważ, jeśli Dziecinka pamiętał wszystko, to musiał wiedzieć o tej sprawie z Casem.  
\- Słuchaj. Uch. To było…  
\- Mogłem wspomnieć o tym Samowi. Ale nie wspomniałem – Dziecinka przysunął się bliżej, na poduszkę Deana, ich twarze były tylko cale od siebie. – Próbowałem być taktowny, pozwolić ci zachować twój mały sekret – jego wzrok padł na usta Deana. – Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś pozwolić, by umarł jako prawiczek. Tylne siedzenie widziało wiele, Dean, możesz mi wierzyć, ale tamtej nocy… - Dziecinka zszokowany wypuścił powietrze. – Wciąż mam dreszcze. Wiesz, zazwyczaj wydajesz się być przenikliwy i skupiony na sobie, ale wiem, jaki naprawdę potrafisz być niesamolubny.  
\- To była jego ostatnia noc na Ziemi – wydusił Dean.  
\- A to prawdopodobnie jest moja – zripostował Dziecinka. – Jutro zorientujesz się, jak złamać klątwę i znowu będę tym, czym jestem: tylko rzeczą – przesunął dłonią w górę po ramieniu Deana, znajdując drogę przez jego ciało. – Życie jest dość nudne, kiedy jesteś rzeczą. Najpierw przez parę lat jeździ tobą jakiś palant, którego gówno obchodzisz, potem kupuje cię żołnierski typ i życie staje się trochę łatwiejsze, a wreszcie trafiasz do CHŁOPCA, dzieciaka, który wyrasta na TAKIEGO mężczyznę, i który cię czci, traktuje jak najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie – westchnął. – Ale wciąż jesteś tylko rzeczą. Nie możesz myśleć czy czuć, czy – przesunął dłonią po nagiej piersi Deana, tropiąc dźwięki bijącego serca – dotknąć.  
\- Chryste, przestań – zasyczał Dean, łapiąc palce Dziecinki. Rzucił spojrzenie na łóżko Sama, na szerokie plecy brata. – Sammy mógłby cię usłyszeć – powiedział. Nie „nie jestem zainteresowany” czy „faceci mnie nie kręcą”, co, jak sobie Dean z opóźnieniem uświadomił, prawdopodobnie coś znaczyło.  
Chichot w gardle Dziecinki brzmiał aż nazbyt podobnie do mruczenia silnika na jałowym biegu.  
\- Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja, że jeśli tak chrapie, to nie obudziłoby go nawet cholerne trzęsienie ziemi – przysunął się do boku Deana, ciepły i mruczący, i szturchnął ustami jego szczękę. – No chodź, pozwolę ci nawet być dużą łyżką.  
Dean szepnął przekleństwo we włosy Dziecinki, wdychając jego zapach, mieszankę zapachu skóry i oleju silnikowego. Dean kurewsko uwielbiał ten zapach. Zamknął oczy i objął ramionami – które do tej pory leżały mu nieruchomo po bokach – wąską talię drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- W porządku, ale najpierw coś sobie wyjaśnimy.  
\- Co takiego? – wymamrotał Dziecinka.  
\- Nie jesteś rzeczą – Dean przełknął, gapiąc się w sufit. – Nie dla mnie. Jesteś… słuchaj, musisz to zrozumieć… jesteś DOMEM.  
Dziecinka uniósł się na łokciu i w ciemności spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Domem? – zapytał cicho.  
Palce Deana błądziły bez celu po gładkim, bladym boku.   
\- Mówię poważnie. Sam się ze mnie przez to wyśmiewa, ale mam to w dupie. Samochód to tylko cztery koła i trochę tłoków, które przewożą cię z jednego miejsca do drugiego. W tobie dorastałem, w tobie mieszkam, do ciebie wracam, kiedy już coś zabiję. Więc, tak. Domem.  
\- Ha – Dziecinka kilka razy mocno zamrugał, długie rzęsy mu zwilgotniały. – To jest, uch – pokręcił głową. – Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się, że ty… wiedziałem to, pewnie, ale słyszeć, jak to mówisz…  
\- Oj, zamknij się, ty duża dziewczynko – warknął Dean i pochylił się, by go pocałować.  
Dziecinka zamarł na chwilę, ale szybko podłapał, unosząc te wielkie dłonie i obejmując twarz Deana, odwzajemniając pocałunek tak, jakby czekał na to przez dziesiątki lat. I w pewien sposób, jak uświadomił sobie Dean, tak właśnie było. Zderzyli się ze sobą pod kołdrą, łącząc się biodrami w sposób, który przeszył ich obu jak błyskawica. Dziecinka stęknął Deanowi w usta, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy ich twarde, ukryte pod bokserkami fiuty otarły się o siebie.  
\- Kurwa, Dean, możesz…? – Dziecinka złapał dłoń Deana i poprowadził ją w dół, między swoje nogi. – Dotknij mnie tak, jak dotknąłeś anioła.  
\- Pewnie, okej, ciii, trzymam cię – szepnął Dean, wymacując palcami rozcięcie w tych czarnych bokserkach, muskając aksamitną skórę na erekcji. Polizał skórę poniżej ucha Dziecinki; jego skóra smakowała jak rozgrzany metal i Dean nie miał tego dosyć.  
Objął palcami fiuta Dziecinki, tylko trzymając, czując jego ciepło i ciężar. Z czubka po trzonie spłynęła kropla wilgoci i spadła na knykcie Deana.  
\- Robisz się mokry? – wymruczał Dean, gapiąc się w dół na blade kontury torsu Dziecinki.  
-Tak, cholera – Dziecinka odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyginając szyję w idealny biały łuk, który aż się prosił o zęby Deana. I się doprosił.,  
\- Chwileczkę – Dean odsunął dłoń na wystarczająco długo, aby całkiem zdjąć Dziecince bokserki, ześlizgnąć je po niecierpliwych stopach. Potem znalazł butelkę lubrykantu, który trzymał w torbie przy boku łóżka specjalnie na samotne okazje.   
\- Wiesz, co dokładnie zrobiłem z Casem? Chcesz tego samego? – zapytał Dean wyciskając na dłoń porcję żelu.  
Dziecinka potaknął, ciemna głowa ruszała się na tle bladej poduszki.  
\- Chcę.  
Może to powinno być dziwne, odtwarzać tamtą noc na tylnym siedzeniu z kimś, kto nie był Castielem. Dean uważał ten incydent za coś prywatnego pomiędzy nim a Casem, coś, co był aniołowi winien. Ale teraz, gdy wodził śliskimi palcami wokół dziurki Dziecinki, przyszło mu do głowy, że tamtej nocy nie byli sami. Zawsze byli Dean, Cas i Dom. Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym.  
\- Zrobię to powoli, dobra? – powiedział Dean ściszonym głosem. Wsunął sam czubek środkowego palca w gorącą czeluść ciała Dziecinki. – Powiedz mi, jak coś spieprzę, bo zrobiłem to tylko raz.  
Dziecinka przysunął się do Deana, leżąc pierś w pierś, splatając z nim nogi i więżąc dłoń Deana między ich ciałami.  
\- Tak, wiem – odetchnął ciężko i uniósł biodra, by dać więcej miejsca palcom Deana. – Przestań się już, kurwa, drażnić.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – ostrzegł go miękko Dean, wsuwając palce do środka z całą cierpliwością, której Dziecince brakowało. Było czymś dziwnie właściwym, że majstrował przy nim, próbując z nim nie walczyć, prowadząc go tam, gdzie chciał się znaleźć. Poczucie nierealności na bok, Dean nie umiał nawet czuć rozczarowania, że Dziecinka okazał się być facetem; było czymś zbyt wstrząsającym słyszeć, jak mruczy; zbyt satysfakcjonującym czuć, jak jego biodra drgają pod dotykiem Deana. A jeśli i jemu fiut drgał w bokserkach, cóż, i co z tego.  
Posuwał Dziecinkę palcami, jednocześnie obciągając go drugą dłonią. Reszta ciała Deana zajęta była przyciskaniem cholernego gostka do łóżka. Rzucał się jak dzikie zwierzę, a łóżko skrzypiało w taki sposób, w jaki potrafi jedynie łóżko w tanim motelu. A DŹWIĘKI, jakie wydawał – kiedy palce Deana zakręciły mu się w środku, Dziecinka krzyknął z rozkoszy, dużo głośniej od poprzednich szeptów.  
Dean zakrył dłonią otwarte usta Dziecinki.  
\- Bądź cicho, do cholery – wysyczał mu w ucho. Zerknął na łóżko Sama, ale nie zauważył żadnego ruchu. Dziecinka odwrócił się na bok, twarzą od Deana, wciąż kwiląc mu zduszonym głosem pod palcami. Dean trzymał go mocno przy piersi, wciąż wsuwając mu palce w tyłek.  
\- Blisko jesteś? – Dean zaczął ocierać się swoim twardym fiutem o ciepły tyłek Dziecinki. – Chcesz dojść?  
Dziecinka szaleńczo pokiwał głową, stukając nią w ramię Deana, jego niebieskie oczy lśniły dziko.  
\- No to chodź – wyszeptał Dean, utrzymując swe ruchy na stałym, rozważnym poziomie. Poczuł jego orgazm, skurcz w głębi ciała Dziecinki, zobaczył, jak w szoku otwarł usta. To było niesamowite, patrzeć, jak to stworzenie – czymkolwiek był – rozpada się w jego ramionach. Czarne włosy, blada skóra i zduszone krzyki: Dean tego dokonał, sprawił, że się wydarzyło. I właśnie to, w połączeniu z ostatnim otarciem się fiutem o Dziecinkę, wystarczyło, by i Dean doszedł, warcząc nisko.  
Dziecince nie przeszkadzała lepka sperma i pot. Zdawał się tym tak naprawdę cieszyć, zwinąwszy się przy Deanie i wsunąwszy mu głowę pod ramię, aby oprzeć mu się gorącym policzkiem o pierś. Czekał długie chwile, zanim dyszenie przeszło w ciche oddechy, i wtedy się odezwał.  
\- Dean, obiecaj mi coś.  
\- Co takiego? – na pół sapnął Dean.  
\- Następnym razem, gdy Cas się pokaże, powiedz mu tak – Dziecinka pocałował Deana w mostek, jakby chcąc to potwierdzić.  
\- Tak? Ale w odpowiedzi na co?  
Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Na pytanie, które zawsze zadaje, gdy na ciebie patrzy – dotknął szczęki Deana opuszkami palców. – Nie podoba mi się pomysł, że będziesz sam. Zbliża się coś złego i tylko tyle ochrony mogę ci dać.  
Dean spojrzał na Dziecinkę, swój jedyny stały element w życiu, i zastanowił się, jakby to było mieć następny. Pocałował go w czubek ciemnej głowy, wdychając zapach benzyny i skóry.  
\- Nie martw się – powiedział. – Zamknij oczy i idź spać.

 

Następnego ranka wstali wcześnie, wyprzedzając Sama w kolejce do prysznica i śniadania. Sam nawet nie drgnął, dopóki nie oberwał mufinką w głowę.  
\- Hej, śpiąca królewno – odezwał się Dean z pełnymi ustami – zbieraj się.  
Sam stęknął, a Dziecinka uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale wreszcie zasiedli wszyscy przy stole z formiki, rozkładając zebrane materiały.  
\- Chciałbym się po prostu dowiedzieć, DLACZEGO – powiedział Sam. Łyknął soku pomarańczowego z kartonu i pokręcił głową. – Jeśli ta antro-klątwa sprawia, że rzeczy wpadają w morderczy szał…  
\- To dlaczego Dziecinka jeszcze nie dziabnął nas w plecy? – skończył pytanie Dean kiwając głową w stronę wspomnianego.  
Dziecinka, ze swej strony, odrzucił włosy i wsunął sobie do ust kolejny kawałek cynamonowej bagietki.  
\- Może jestem po prostu zbyt niesamowity na morderstwo – stwierdził przeciągle.  
\- A może nie masz powodu być wkurzonym – zasugerował Dean wzruszając ramionami.  
Sam pokręcił głową.  
\- Ten dom i motor też nie mieli, o ile mogę stwierdzić. Spójrz na te wszystkie naprawy, które pani Sanders przeprowadzała w swoim domu. I wszystkie te błyskotki, które ten dzieciak zainstalował na swoim Schwinnie – powiedział Sam stukając palcami w dowód fotograficzny.  
\- Cóż, to właśnie jest twoja odpowiedź – Dziecinka wyciągnął szyję, by dobrze przyjrzeć się zdjęciom. Kącik ust mu opadł.  
Dean zmarszczył się.  
\- Nie łapię tego. Ofiary troszczyły się o swoje rzeczy; ja troszczę się o ciebie – pokazał gestem w powietrzu między nimi. – Jaka jest różnica?  
\- Różnica jest taka, że ci ludzie próbowali ZMIENIĆ to, co posiadali – Dziecinka odwrócił zdjęcie, by Dean mógł mu się przyjrzeć. – Ta kobieta wciąż kupowała coś nowego. Ten dzieciak wciąż dokładał nowy szajs. Nie pozwalali swoim rzeczom być tym – nie wiem – zostać takimi, jakimi miały być – Dziecinka gestem wskazał na swoje długie, szczupłe ciało. – Za każdym razem, gdy mnie odbudowujesz, robisz to dokładnie – wiernie – i wyglądam tak, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zjechałem z taśmy. I sądzę, że to robi wielką różnicę.  
Dean złapał jego niebieskie spojrzenie i dostrzegł w nim wdzięczność. Coś zapiekło go w piersi, jakby duma z pracy, świadomość, że z Dziecinką dobrze postąpił.  
\- Czekaj, czy ty mówisz, że przedmioty nieożywione mają duszę? – Sam uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie do końca. Ale, Sam, gdy w drodze byliśmy tylko ty i ja, a ty zainstalowałeś mi stację dokującą do iPoda? – Dziecinka ściągnął usta i przechylił głowę na bok. – Mogę ci powiedzieć, że ani trochę mi się to, kurwa, nie podobało.  
Dean zakrył usta ręką, by lepiej stłumić śmiech. Wyraz twarzy Sama był bezcenny.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił Sam. – Ja… uch… nie wiedziałem.  
\- Zatem uważamy, że te przedmioty ożywają – podsumował Dean – i te, które są wkurzone na właścicieli, postanawiają się zemścić? Dlaczego w ogóle ta stara kobieta ze sklepu z narzędziami je przeklęła?  
\- Chyba będzie trzeba ją zapytać – Sam sięgnął po swojego ulubionego Glocka i sprawdził zabezpieczenie.  
\- Tym razem z wami idę – powiedział Dziecinka z uporem w głosie. Sam otwarł usta chcąc zaprotestować, ale Dean uciszył go kręcąc głową.

 

Dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał, gdy weszli do sklepu. Stara kobieta spojrzała sponad lady, mrużąc oczy, gdy zobaczyła smukłą, czarną postać Dziecinki.  
\- O cholera – wymamrotała. – Tylko nie ty.  
\- Rozpoznajesz go? – zapytał Sam ze zmieszaniem na twarzy.  
Kobieta potaknęła.  
\- Pewnie, że tak. To samochód, który zaklęłam, prawda? – westchnęła. – Tak, przy tym się naprawdę postarałam.  
\- Więc się przyznajesz? – zszokowany Dean cofnął się o krok. – Ten zabójczy dom i morderczy motor? To wszystko przez ciebie?  
Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ech. Każdy potrzebuje hobby. Na przykład łowów – spojrzała na nich wiedząco.  
\- Dean – powiedział cicho Dziecinka – ona nie jest człowiekiem. Nie oryginalnie.  
\- Co? – Dean spojrzał na nią krzywo. – Więc czym ona jest?  
\- Szkunerem – kobieta obeszła ladę trzymając się za biodra, jakby ją bolały. – I to całkiem niezłym. Ale mój kapitan odszedł, a ja zostałam tutaj, by pilnować jego sklepu, obserwując, jak ludzie dbają o swoje rzeczy… lub nie, co też się zdarza – zmarszczyła się patrząc na Deana. – Uznałam cię za samolubnego dupka. I może mam rację. Ale przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy chodzi o niego – machnęła dłonią w stronę Dziecinki.  
\- Um – Sam oblizał usta i ruszył nogami. – Proszę pani…  
\- Melinda – podpowiedziała. – Kiedyś nazywano mnie Pieśnią Syreny, ale te czasy dawno minęły. Teraz jestem Melindą.  
\- Melindo – Sam spróbował jeszcze raz – mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że nie możemy ci nadal pozwalać rzucać tych klątw. To krzywdzi ludzi.  
\- Wiem, wiem – starsza pani złapała się wystawowej półki z breloczkami do kluczy, by utrzymać równowagę. – Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam. Nie, żebym miała jakikolwiek powód złościć się na swoich. David był dobrym człowiekiem, zawsze mnie dobrze traktował. A kiedy zamienił mnie w to – wskazała na swoje ciało – byliśmy szczęśliwi. Ale on już odszedł, a ja, jak sądzę, zaczęłam się wkurzać widząc, jak w dzisiejszych czasach ludzie traktują swoje rzeczy. Wszystko jednorazowego użytku. Prosto do śmietnika – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale nie wszyscy i nie wszystko. Ty jesteś wyjątkiem.  
\- Więc przestaniesz rzucać klątwy? – drążył Dean.  
Starsza kobieta spojrzała na niego oczami zielonymi jak morze.  
\- Och, nie – powiedziała. – Myślę, że zrezygnuję ze wszystkiego, jeśli i ty to zrobisz – po czym z kardiganu wyjęła duży pistolet i wycelowała go prosto w Deana.  
Dość gwałtownie zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy: Dziecinka zawołał Deana, Sam i Dean wyjęli swoje pistolety, a Melinda nacisnęła spust. I gdzieś pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem oka a drugim Dziecinka znalazł się pomiędzy Deanem a kulą.  
Starli się ze sobą, Melinda z Dziecinką, a pistolet znalazł się między nimi. Rozległ się kolejny strzał i stara kobieta osunęła się na podłogę, martwa, z uśmiechem wciąż wykrzywiającym jej twarz.  
\- Cholera, czy ty…? – Dean wsunął swoją .45 za pasek i zrobił krok naprzód, dotykając zgiętego łokcia Dziecinki. Dziecinka, dysząc, spojrzał na niego jasnymi oczami.  
\- Dean – ramię Dziecinki zadrżało i Dean rozchylił mu kurtkę, odsłaniając ranę ponad jego sercem, broczącą gęstą krwią.  
\- Nie, nie, nie – jęknął Dean, gdy kolana drugiego mężczyzny ugięły się pod nim i obaj opadli na podłogę. Dean próbował podtrzymać Dziecinkę, ale ledwo poradził sobie z kontrolowanym lądowaniem, dłońmi podtrzymując tę ciemną głowę. – Ty idioto, czemu to zrobiłeś?  
Szeroko otwarte, niewidzące, niebieskie oczy spojrzały na Deana.  
\- To boli… Jezu… boli, jak nic innego…  
\- Zamknij się. Nie gadaj. Po prostu leż spokojnie, okej? – Dean zerwał swą oliwkową koszulę i przycisnął ją zwiniętą do dziury po kuli. – Sam! Zadzwoń pod 911! – szczeknął przez ramię.  
\- Nie – zasyczał Dziecinka. – Nie dzwoń. I tak już za późno.  
\- Przestań już gadać – wycedził Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. Patrzył w dół na tę bladą twarz, która bladła coraz bardziej.  
\- Przestanę. Po prostu. Daj mi chwilę – wycharczał Dziecinka. Na dolnej wardze pojawiła mu się krew. – Dean, kiedy mnie już naprawisz…  
\- Powiedziałem ZAMKNIJ SIĘ.  
\- … napraw mnie, bym wyglądał tak, jak przedtem, okej? – sapnął łapiąc powietrze, a ciało drżało mu z bólu. – I Cas. Obiecałeś – jego sucha, chłodna dłoń znalazła dłoń Deana na piersi i ścisnęła ją lekko. – Ja zawsze…  
Dean patrzył na niego, widząc, jak światło powoli znika z jego oczu, jak zostaje tylko iskierka, a potem już nic.

 

Dean wbił pięty w ziemię i na wózku wytoczył się spod samochodu. Knykcie i przedramiona miał umazane olejem silnikowym. Cały silnik wymagał naprawy, ale gdy już się to zrobi, Dziecinka wróci na trasę.  
Podniósł się z drżeniem, krzywiąc się w jasnym, popołudniowym świetle, które przesączało się przez płot na posiadłość Bobby`ego. Jeszcze kilka dni i skończy.  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczał, gładząc wierzchem dłoni drzwi po stronie kierowcy. – Pracuję tak szybko, jak mogę.  
Nie było odpowiedzi, ale Dean się żadnej nie spodziewał. Wciąż jednak nie było niczym dziwnym, że głośno gadał do samochodu. Teraz po prostu miał pojęcie, co ten zadziorny dupek mógłby chcieć mu odpowiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tym, gdy poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie w piersi.  
\- Dean? – rozległ się za nim szorstki głos.  
Dean odwrócił się, nie czując zaskoczenia na widok Casa, stojącego tam w swoim wygniecionym garniturze i płaszczu.  
\- Hej – odpowiedział Dean niskim głosem.  
Anioł przechylił głowę, patrząc na Deana i samochód tymi zbyt intensywnymi oczami.  
\- Sam powiedział mi, co się stało. Ja… żałuję, że mnie tu nie było, aby ci towarzyszyć. Wiem, że ten pojazd jest ci drogi.  
\- Tak – Dean przeciągnął dłonią po ciepłym, czarnym metalu. – Masa wspomnień – przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Casa. Cas odwzajemnił spojrzenie. - Nic mu nie będzie, gdy dostanę tę ostatnią część – powiedział Dean.  
\- Jemu? – powtórzył Cas. – Zawsze odnosiłeś się do samochodu jako do kobiety.  
\- Chyba byłem w błędzie – Dean wyjął z kieszeni szmatę i wytarł sobie kark. – Słuchaj, Cas, czy chcesz…? – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałbyś się przejechać, gdy tylko będzie gotów?  
\- Dokąd? – zapytał Cas.  
\- W żadne szczególne miejsce. Po prostu pojedziemy – powiedział Dean.  
Cas rozważał to przez chwilę, po czym pochylił głowę. Gdyby Dean nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że to małe skrzywienie ust Casa było początkiem prawdziwego uśmiechu.  
\- Chciałbym – powiedział. – Bardzo.


End file.
